Feral Attractions
by Electric-Rawr
Summary: Amaura Brown wasn't your average human. A joke really, because she wasn't one at all. She was a fable, a character of myth and legend, someone who wasn't supposed to exist but did. When she arrives in New York, a scent plagues her and no matter how hard she tries she can't block him out. Though unbeknownst to her, he couldn't get her out of his head either. Bigby Wolf/OFC.
1. There's a new fable in town

**Summary**: Amaura Brown wasn't your average human. A joke really, because she wasn't one at all. She was a fable, a character of myth and legend, someone who wasn't supposed to exist but did. When she arrives in New York, a scent plagues her and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't block him out. Though unbeknownst to her, he couldn't get her out of his head either. Bigby Wolf/OFC.

**Side note: Amaura is pronounced Uh-ma-rah, in case anyone was having trouble c:**

**A/N: Hello and welcome to Feral Attractions. I've finished the game recently and wow, I'm completely blown away! *crosses fingers for Season 2* I'm going to try and take elements from the comics to put into the story, but it will be more based on how things were in the game. This is taking place before the events of the game, but will lead directly into it after a certain point (which you will find out in a bit). It's all connected, so there should be a smooth transition between the two :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fables or The Wolf Among Us. But I wish I did, lol. Bigby is life.**

**Enjoy your stay.**

* * *

**Chapter 1.) There's a new fable in town.**

_Wisps of tall, thick trees flew past her vision as she pushed herself to go further. She was running, and _fast_. Her paws glided along the earth as she made way for the portal. She didn't have to turn around to know that they were following her. Their heavy steps made it clear to every woodland creature that they were there. _Too bad I'm faster._ A smirk came across her snout, an arrogant glint in her golden eyes. _

_She put more energy into her legs, as much as she could without tiring herself out. If their loud movements didn't raise alarm, then their smell sure would. She snorted partially out of amusement and disgust. _It was a mixture of shit and what you would find in a swamp._ It was truly a horrible experience, just the thought of their grotesque scent made her nose burn. She had to get out of here, _now_. They'd never catch her, not in this form at least. _

_Her ears twitched, the opening was close by; she could sense it. It was another ability of hers you could say. Her senses were very sensitive and could detect anything relating to them miles and miles away. The levels of magic were no different. Up ahead, and a little to the right, she could make out an oval shape in the color of lavender. That was it! That was her escape! With a new found determination, she rushed toward her exit. A few more paces and she was out of this awful place, and away from those freaks._

_And just as one paw entered the portal, she was forced backward. Something grabbed her dark chocolate brown coat and threw her to the ground. An angry growl emerged from her throat, and she snarled at the thing that dared to touch her. A huge, hulking mass peered down at her, a giant in knight's armor, a sword in his right hand and his left free. He pierced her with his gaze, an insidious grin plastered on his face. _Fuck!_ She cursed mentally. It was _him_. _

_She was _so_ royally screwed if she didn't get to that portal. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, it disappeared. Her only chance of escape… gone, instantly. Horror filled her golden orbs. _No… no, no, no, no that wasn't supposed to happen!_ She suddenly felt as if a massive weight was dropped on her shoulders, she felt dejected and just so... _angry_. _

_She roared at the being who stole her chance of freedom. He chuckled darkly at her expense, he was toying with her. He liked playing with his food it seemed. _

_A sinister bark left her mouth before she attacked him. Her dangerously sharp teeth sunk into his left arm as she flipped over the appendage just as he swung his sword to get her off. He grunted in pain, and shouted when she yanked it out of its socket. With a final tug, she tore off the limb and threw it to the left of her. He glared at her, his searing gaze full of animosity. She growled right back at him, as she set her eyes on his throat. Predicting her movements, he temporarily dropped his weapon, and snatched her with his remaining hand._

_She bit his hand and made deep gashes with her claws, demanding to be released. Well, he listened. He slammed her to the forest floor _hard. _She was sure that at least three ribs were broken. In her disoriented state, he seized his sword and turned to her. Fury and hate filled her eyes, pools of golden fire spewed at him. When she had found her footing it was too late. The silver cutlass went straight through her with a sickening 'shink'._

_It felt like hours, but was really only a matter of minutes before he withdrew the blade. The cut he had made sizzled, charring her skin and insides. Harsh whines reverberated against the walls of her throat. _Motherfucking shit that hurts! _She was dying, she was going to die here… and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. _

_His followers were out of breath but had caught up to her by this point. They looked at him in shock, then back at her dying form. With a nod from their master they put down their weapons and started toward her. They went along the line that he made and tore her open. Blood flowed freely out of her body as helpless howls left her mouth. Her insides were all but mush by the time they were done with her. Her head was all that remained as they mounted it on a spear, a trophy for her enemies. The fire that was originally imbedded in her gold orbs faded, and seemed to close on their own. When they opened again, they were a chilling crimson filled with the promise of death._

* * *

Amaura woke with a start. Her breathing ragged and heavy, her heart beat going a million miles a minute. Sweat matted her hair and drenched her skin. Her eyes scanned around her surroundings in a hurried motion. She was in her room, she was safe. She took a deep breath and sighed. It was a reoccurring dream of hers, what she wouldn't give to make it go away. Amaura threw off her bed covers and stumbled her way to the bathroom.

She turned the handle for cold water and repeatedly splashed her face, desperately trying to get rid of the grime and aftershock of the nightmare that happened moments before. Without looking she reached for the small towel on the rack to her right. As she dried off, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror before her. Dark chocolate eyes stared back at her, analyzing her facial features. She had perfect, black plucked eyebrows, high cheek bones, an elegant straight nose -not big but not too small either-, and full pink lips. Her long, dark chocolate hair went together well with her flawless sun kissed skin. Amaura involuntarily shivered, she could almost feel his silver sword being plunged through her frame. She threw her hands up, done. She needed a shower, she felt dirty, and she wanted the images of that monster destroyed.

Quickly, Amaura peeled off her clothes and tossed her damp PJs in the laundry hamper by the door. She opened the glass doors to the shower and turned the dial to as hot as her skin would endure. Amaura was warm enough already due to the sweat, but she wanted that bastard gone, erased from her mind and her body. Of course she knew it was a nightmare, it was a manipulated memory that her brain taunted her with.

That wasn't how it ended, she jumped through the portal and she got away from his army and escaped. She was free and didn't have to worry about running anymore, about constantly looking over her shoulder for the bad guys. She was _free_ and nothing would hold her back.

When she got through the magical gateway she landed in - what she now knew to be - the Santa Monica Mountains. It was a rare moment in time where the woman felt vulnerable and inadequate compared to the space around her. The mountains were tall and wide, and a few oak trees littered the ground around them. It was late at night, and the moon was out. She was just by the side of the road and didn't really know how to proceed at that point. Sure she got through to the mundy world, but… what now? She had debated on whether or not to cross the path before her, but seeing as how she didn't have any other options she decided to go for it.

Amaura tentatively put a paw on the asphalt, and the rest soon followed. She looked up and down the paved road, indecisive. The moon was shining brightly to her left, a small comfort in the new world she was in. Amaura always loved the moon, the way it shimmered and glistened against the night sky. Back in the homelands, it was her only friend and it was always there for her. So she decided that it would be her guide for now, and started walking the path made by its light. Suddenly a yellow glow illuminated her shadow in front of her. _That can't be the sun yet, surely…_ Her head snapped to the source behind her and was greeted with the front of a machine slamming into her side. The impact wouldn't kill her, Amaura knew that for a fact, but damn did it hurt like a bitch.

She found herself a couple feet away from the vehicle, something else she acquired knowledge of after the encounter, and was entirely miffed that something actually hit her. Amaura was pulled out of her stupor when two bodies approached her. She was in shock, but she could still make out the figures. The girl was a witch; she could smell it on her. Pine and medicinal herbs surrounded the stranger above her. _Yep, definitely a witch, they always smell like something found in the forest._ From the horrified look on her face, and the regret and guilt that plagued her scent, Amaura knew that she wasn't a threat and wouldn't harm her. The boy was a warlock, sandalwood and grass circled him. He was alarmed but wary of her at the same time. _Smart guy…_ Amaura remarked mentally with a small smirk.

"Holy shit!" the witch gasped out as she rushed to her aid. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry," she stammered as she crossed over to her. She didn't dare touch her, but she kneeled down and traced her form with her eyes truly concerned. If Amaura wasn't in her current state, she probably would have laughed at her. "There's no blood, so that's something we don't have to worry about," the girl reassured her, though it sounded more like she was trying to reassure herself. Henna tattoos sprouted from her wrists and began to cover her hands as a blue light protruded from them.

Amaura growled lowly, a warning to the woman before her. The man took a step toward the two women and her eyes latched onto his. Upon seeing the threat in her eyes, he backed off. Though he stayed and kept an eye on the girl. Her gaze landed back on the witch as she held her hands up in surrender, "I'm only checking for broken bones, I promise I won't hurt you," the sorceress spoke sincerely. Amaura's golden eyes no longer held a threatening glare, but they remained watchful. She went back to what she was previously doing, her hands glowed a bright electric blue as she ran both hands above her fur. She could feel her magic crackle at the ends of her hair. Once she completed her scan, she directed her gaze toward the animal with fire. "Nothing's broken, so you're just likely to be sore for a couple of days," her voice was glazed in unspoken apologies.

Her golden orbs regarded the strange woman carefully, partially intrigued. The witch had a darker skin tone than hers, tanner; more defined. She had sienna brown hair that stopped at the base of her shoulder blades, stalk straight regardless of the humidity. It was carelessly braided over her right shoulder, slowly starting to unravel itself. Her eyes were a deep mocha, and cerise adorned her lips. The woman in question was pretty small, short and petite. If Amaura didn't have her heightened senses, she would've never guessed that the tiny girl in front of her was a witch. A peach, ¾ sleeve, scoop neck t-shirt covered her upper torso, while dark blue, high waisted, skinny jeans cladded her lower half, and Sperry's that matched her shirt, hid her feet. _Dressed pretty weird for a witch…_ Amaura thought absentmindedly. In her experience witches didn't wear such… girly attire. _Then again most of them were old hags and not as young as she was._ She added as an afterthought.

Her piercing gaze caught the man's next. He was tense, his shoulders locked and hands lightly twitching. He was scared, she could tell. Amaura could smell the fear off him a mile away. _Perhaps not for himself…, but for the girl. _He was cautious, aware and alert. The warlock obviously showed care for the young woman before her. Sandy blond hair sat tousled atop his head, his eyes swam with aquamarine. His lips were full and were a shade darker than the witch's; a solid ruby. He was tall, easily 6' 0'', though he was still skinny, very lean, but toned in every area that was important. He wore a plain white T-shirt and jeans, a black leather jacket shielding his arms from the midnight breeze and black Converse protecting his feet. The sorcerer stood to the side of the woman, his arms now crossed and vigilant.

"What the hell, Ybeth **(pronounced E-beth)**?" the warlock hissed quietly after she got up and walked over to him. Said woman looked incredulously up at him given her height of 5' 2''. "What did you expect me to do, Keith? Just leave her there?!" Ybeth spat in the same hushed manner, exasperated with the man in front of her. Keith ran a hand through his hair and over his face. "She's not our problem, if someone saw you use your magic we could get in a hell of a lot of trouble," the sorcerer defended. The witch groaned and poked him hard in the chest. "If someone saw _her_ we'd be in a hell of a lot of trouble. You think King Cole will be _understanding_ if we just left a _7' 0'' tall wolf_ walk freely amongst the mundies? When we could have done something about it? We're witches for Christ sakes, Keith! It's our _job _to fix things like this, I don't care if I'm still in training! It wouldn't be right to just dump her here to deal with things alone, and I _won't_ leave one of us behind," the sorceress lectured him with a firm tone, much like a mother would a child. She wasn't backing down, she had clearly made up her mind. The warlock sighed and begrudgingly agreed. "Fine, but that means _you_ have to teach her everything _and_ make sure that she doesn't expose us," he stated in finality. Her mocha eyes stared into his own aquamarine, irritation clouding both of them. "_Fine_," she remarked evenly.

Amaura couldn't believe this, they were talking about her like she wasn't even here. With her heightened senses it was almost impossible for her to not hear them, so what were they trying to accomplish? _Who the hell do they think they are? I know damn well that they're not expecting me to listen to every word and whim they usher out. They have no idea who they're dealing with… well they're about to. _Amaura got to her feet in a flash, the shock gone and the bruising on her side only proving to be a nuisance not deadly. They jumped back, now overly tentative of her movements. A growl escaped her as she looked down at them, signaling that she heard their entire conversation and wasn't too pleased about it.

The two magic users raised their arms up, yielding to the mythical creature before them. And then she did something shocking, something neither of them expected… she talked. "I don't exactly appreciate you two thinking you can decide on what happens to me," her voice came out lower than she intended. They were stunned, entranced by the sound of her speech; another one of her abilities. Amaura continued, "So if we're going to get along, _you both_ have to stay out of my business _and_ let me deal with my own problems _my way_," this time her tone was slower, more seductive. She didn't actually _plan_ to have herself sound like that, it was the mischievous beast side of her talking… literally. _It's an animal thing._ "However…, I would like some assistance in adjusting to the mundane world. Suppose you guys can manage that?" it was a rhetorical question, but both of them nodded and she felt satisfied with herself. "Glad we understand each other," Amaura finished sarcastically with a grin.

With a quick sniff, she smelled manufactured cotton in the trunk of their car. _A blanket or some kind of tarp, I hope._ She thought positively. She turned to Ybeth, upon first impressions she liked her more than she liked him. "Ybeth, right?" she asked the witch for no reason, she already knew the answer, but she figured that inquiring would be more personal; like the beginning of building trust between the two. The woman in question confirmed her already known fact as she started to run her fingers over what was left of her braid. _A habit, I presume._ She deduced. "Is there a blanket or something I could borrow for a bit?" Amaura questioned respectfully.

The witch smiled and went to go get it, when the warlock chose to but in. "Why would you need a blanket? You 'cold'? All that fur not enough?" Keith challenged, mocking her statement. Oh, she most certainly didn't like him. _Did he seriously think that was clever?_ Her golden eyes burned through his aquamarine, searing his soul. "I gather that being in the human world requires a human _body_, yes?" Amaura facetiously asked, sickly sweet. The man gulped and said nothing, but stood his ground trying to show that he wasn't afraid.

He was though, she smelt it in traces of his musk. "Which is exactly what I'm trying to do, you fucking moron. So the next time you have a smart comment why don't you keep it to yourself, eh Goldilocks?" she sneered at the sorcerer, her tone snarky and aggressive. Ybeth glanced at Keith over her shoulder and smirked as she trotted over to the trunk to retrieve the item. The warlock glared at her before looking away at the ground, huffing out a few curses in the process. _Yeah, you better learn your fucking place pretty boy. Talk back to me like that again, and I'm going to have to put hands on you. And trust me, it's not going to be the way you want it. _Ybeth came back with the blanket and opened it, covering her so she could transform. The cloth was pure cotton just as she had detected; it was a bright turquoise color that she surprisingly liked. When she checked that it would conceal her enough, she closed her eyes and felt herself getting smaller and more compact. Bones popped here and there, the casual tearing of skin happened more than once, and with a final groan- ta da there she was! Lying on the ground crouched in her human form. The night breeze caressed her bare skin, and demonstrated that being stark naked probably wasn't a good idea. _Shit! _She cursed, slightly shivering. With her thick coat, she could barely feel the wind's presence. Amaura gently took the cloth from the witch, careful to not rip the fabric, and wrapped it around herself into a makeshift dress.

The gold faded away from her irises and was replaced with a dark chocolate brown. She stared at the woman in front of her and smiled, a real smile. "Thanks," Amaura said grateful. Ybeth looked up at her in awe, she'd never seen something like that happen before. Amaura laughed quietly, even in her human form she was taller than her. _What a midget._ She could tell that they would be good friends. She directed her stare at Keith next. His jaw was practically on the floor, speechless. Though, if it was because of her physical features or her transformation she couldn't tell; until she faintly caught a whiff of his arousal. She smirked at the warlock. "_Wolf_ got your tongue?" Amaura taunted jokingly. And that was just the start of a beautiful friendship that blossomed between the three of them.

* * *

Amaura shook her head, ridding her mind of the memory. She did everything one was supposed to do in a shower, so she turned off the water and opened the glass door. She picked up a burgundy colored towel and began to dry herself off. The effects of her nightmare were gone and erased. She was squeaky clean and that put her in a good mood. As she began to make her way out of the bathroom, she paused in front of the mirror again. Amaura felt a familiar tingling whenever the animal within her was stirred. Her dark chocolate orbs were replaced with gold ones. No, she could never be _squeaky_ clean. But it was a start. She sighed. The past was the past, people change and move on. That included her… even if she was a wolf with a dark history.

* * *

**And that was the first chapter! :D**

**What do you think? Love it, hate it? Questions, comments, concerns? Let me know! I'll be here :)**

**More details about Amaura and her past as well as her new friends to be revealed in the future.**

**Stay tuned.**


	2. New York's newest resident

**Hello and welcome back to Feral Attractions! I hope you're all having an amazing day and are enjoying yourselves.**

**In this chapter we get to see more of the relationship between Amaura and Ybeth, and Ybeth's and Keith's relationship for a split second. But we also get to see a bit of Bigby's point of view for a little bit as well. I'm sorry if he seems OOC, I'll try to get better with that.**

**If you guys want to see more of his POV let me know!**

**Once again this is a disclaimer: I do not own Fables or The Wolf Among Us . *sighs* a girl can only dream.**

**Enjoy your stay.**

* * *

**Chapter 2.) New York's newest resident****.**

Once Amaura exited the bathroom, she turned toward her closet in the back of her room. Her room was fairly large and simple, she was kind of a neat freak so things were well organized and put together. She passed by her phone, the blinking blue light signaling that she had text messages. _Ybeth and her reminders, I swear to God. _Amaura had adapted to the human world quite well, learning things fast was easy for her. To say that she was impressed by all the technology was an understatement. _Well if mundies have done one thing right, it's with machines._ She had learned and experienced over the years that the mundane people were really petty and annoying. The way they acted so trivial when it came to their politics was laughable. A smirk found its way onto her face just thinking about it.

The she-wolf opened the dual closet doors and stepped inside. Now granted most of her clothes were packed, she left a few pairs of outfits to choose from. _Forgot we were supposed to be leaving later on today… shit._ Amaura shrugged and took out undergarments from the dresser in the middle of the room. They were dark blue and lace, something else she had to congratulate the humans on. _Soma may be expensive, but they do look good._ Especially when she was a woman like herself; athletic and toned, but all curves. _Victoria's Secret is literally a joke._

Her major muscle areas were toned, well defined. Her waist was relatively small, but her chest and hips ended up giving her an hour glass figure. _A real life Jessica Rabbit._ Amaura thought with a laugh._ Huh, wonder what she would think about the mundies depiction of her._ As a matter of fact, it was pretty hard to buy clothes for someone like her. _Seriously, they either fit the chest and not the waist, or fit the waist and too tight in the chest._ Amaura let a frustrated groan. Story of her life. Sometimes it'll happen with pants too; it'll either fit the ass and be too tight on the legs, or fit the legs and not accommodate the ass at all. _Why do mundane women have to be so… different from me?!_

It was one of the many things that aggravated her. She always had to order clothes online and have them custom made, or have Ybeth make them. That was something else she found out while staying with them, the witch and the warlock. Ybeth bought an unusual amount of clothes, even for a woman. She was kind of like a designer, you could say. The sorceress would always go on about that if she were a human she would over power Ralph Lauren and rule the fashion industry. Amaura rolled her eyes and smiled. _Well, everybody has their quirks._ She shook her head and focused more on the clothes in front of her, clothes that _fit_ by the way. She cocked her head to the side, her brows furrowed, as she hummed and bit her lower lip; her signature thinking position. Amaura finally huffed and rolled her eyes. _Oh, fuck it._ She picked up an old, rustic ACDC shirt and put it on. It was cut so the collar didn't suffocate her and the left sleeve was pulled down exposing her tanned shoulder. Next was a pair of light blue jean high waisted shorts. Now they actually stopped three and a half inches above her knee, she wasn't about to wear daisy dukes in public. _I definitely didn't want that kind of attention, and if a man dared to put his hand on me I'd rip him to shreds. And that would just be a bad situation for everyone._ With a small smirk, she bent down and covered her feet with black ankle socks before she put them inside her plain black Vans.

She grabbed the other ensembles and placed them in an open suit case then zipped it shut. "Finally, the last one," Amaura said to herself, relieved. She wasn't going to lie, she had a _lot_ of cases filled with clothes, but she was nowhere near close to Ybeth's amount. _What are we going to do with that girl, I swear._ She closed the doors to her closet and stared at the space around her. Most of her furniture and material things were already in New York. _Thank God for magic._ Ybeth had used a spell specially made for moving or going from one place to another. However, it couldn't be performed in large quantities. Thus the reason why they had saved their luggage for last.

A light sigh escaped her, she was going to miss this place. _Once you call a place home… it gets harder to let it go._ When she was still adjusting to the mundane world, she remembered the constant nagging in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to go home, back into the forest and bask in the fresh air, to feel the wind rushing through her fur as she ran across the terrain. Amaura was a nostalgic person all right. But it was taken away from her by the Adversary and his damn army. A growl rumbled in her throat at the thought of him. _One day._ She told herself. _One day we'll all be able to go back and take care of that son of a bitch for good._ It was a vow that she had made, one that may not be accomplished in a decade or two, or even in a century but they'd get there; she was sure of it.

A knock on her door dragged her out of her thoughts. _Ybeth._ Amaura stated. She walked over to her phone, tucked it in her pocket, and answered the door. The short woman beamed up at her, her mocha eyes shining with excitement. _How could she be such a morning person?_ The she-wolf wondered, confused. She understood why she, herself, wasn't. She was a creature of the night, of course she wasn't going to like the day. _But eh, it's not too bad I guess._ Amaura raised a brow at the witch, a grin of amusement on her lips. "Are you ready?!" she asked eagerly, her face split in half uncovering a set of bright white teeth. She snorted, "I guess," her tone relaxed.

Ybeth looked at her quizzically. "Why aren't you excited about this? You should be all over the place!" the witch stated, her arms flailing around to further her point. The she-wolf laughed at her, who did she think she was? "All we're doing is going through a portal to a new apartment, I don't understand what all the fuss is about," Amaura remarked truthfully. The girl groaned and ran both her hands through her medium brown hair, then over her face. Her head quickly snapped back up and her mocha eyes met Amaura's dark chocolate brown. A hushed 'oooohhh' was ushered out of her mouth, like she just realized something. "You've never been there, huh?" Ybeth questioned softly. What the hell was she on about? Amaura's expression turned confused at her words.

"Been where?"

"Fabletown."

"Fable-what?"

"Fable_town_," the witch corrected.

The she-wolf stared at her dubiously. She didn't exactly know what she was referring to, or what she was getting at but it sounded like whatever it was, was about to ruin her day. "Of course I haven't, when I came in through the portal I ended up here, in California, remember? I've never been anywhere else," Amaura explained, a bit of attitude in her voice. The girl knew all of this, so why ask? Ybeth sighed, a million things crossing her mind. "We've talked to you about it though," she started. "It's like… where we all live. The fables I mean. Our entire community is there, in New York," the witch continued. She nodded, she knew that from their stories.

The darker woman suddenly appeared sheepish, her head casted downwards before looking back up at her again. "You know how I said I was in training…," Amaura nodded again, growing more and more suspicious of her friend by the second. "Well, that's the only reason why I was here in California with Keith, we were sent here to train me," Ybeth elucidated. "And when you found me he was teaching you how to drive, yes I know this, what are you trying to say?" the she-wolf inquired impatiently, not wanting to deal with the run around.

Her friend sighed and cut to the chase. "The only motive we had for coming here was for my training. We had to get permission to leave, meaning that it was by pure chance that we ran into you," she stopped after her last statement. "No pun intended," Amaura snorted again and pushed her shoulder playfully. "Hey! Tsk, anyway, yeah so the point is, is that once we're back in Fabletown we have to _stay_ in New York. I tried to drag this conversation out because I know exactly how you when it comes to rules," Ybeth finished, delivering the news that was a sure deal breaker for her.

She was right about one thing… _I fucking _hated_ rules._ She didn't escape the tyranny of that god damned giant just to be tied down again by people who _thought_ they knew what they were doing. Amaura let out a dying whale noise, showing her obvious distaste. "_Why?!_" she exaggerated the word so fiercely that the witch in front of her busted out into giggles. "Oh come on, it won't be that bad," Ybeth stated. The taller woman looked down at her doubtfully. _Yeah right._ She decided to shrug it off for now and just deal with it later. First she had to actually get there before choosing whether or not to start changing things.

The shorter woman followed the she-wolf into the room, and casted her spell. Instantly her luggage was gone, teleported to their apartment in Fabletown. Amaura was always impressed and a little miffed by magic users, it was something that constantly fascinated her. Both women were brought back to reality by the sound of a male voice. "Are guys done or what?" called Keith from the stairs. Ybeth's face immediately flushed. She did a 180 and left her room. "Coming!" the witch answered as she made her way down the staircase. A smirk placed itself firmly on Amaura's lips. That was another thing she gathered while being here. Ybeth _totally_ had the hots for her teacher. The she-wolf snickered as she glanced around her room as a final farewell before she followed the shorter woman downstairs.

She would catch the witch shooting glances at him whenever he wasn't looking, a hint of redness clouding her cheeks as she took in the sight of him, and the subtle shifts in her posture in order to get closer to the warlock. Her smirk deepened. _She was head over heels for that one._ Amaura found her advances quite clever, though she doubted that Ybeth knew she was making them. Keith, however, seemed just as blind as his student. The she-wolf could sense the attraction the two magic users felt toward one another, but of course they wouldn't act on it. They were both in denial and were positive that the other didn't feel the same way. _They seriously just need to come clean with their feelings, because honestly you could cut the sexual tension in the air around them with a knife._ Not to mention the fact that the smell was driving her _crazy_. Over the past few years they've spent together, it grew stronger and stronger. _Like did they forget that I have extremely heightened and sensitive senses or…? _She asked rhetorically. Amaura rolled her shoulders and popped her neck. _Another problem, for another day I suppose._ She thought, putting the matter to the side for now.

On the ground floor stood Keith and Ybeth discussing the next stage in her training, the girl held a vial in her hand. _The portable portal._ The taller woman held back a snort as she met them half way. The warlock fixed his gaze on her when she took her place by his protégé. He may have feelings for the girl beside him, but he wasn't blind. The she-wolf was beautiful. She was dangerous and a smartass, and a _wolf_, but beautiful nonetheless.

She reminded him of another wolf that protected the inhabitants of Fabletown. _Interesting…_ "Keith?" the witch brought him back down to Earth with her question. His aquamarine eyes connected with her mocha ones. "Hmm?" he asked back, eyebrows raised. She had his full attention. Her brows furrowed, tilting her head to side slightly. _No, don't do that…_ He begged subconsciously. It was one of those actions of hers that he couldn't help but find… cute. "Are you okay?" Ybeth inquired, concern and worry etched into her voice. His heartbeat steadily increased at her tone. "Yeah, of course, always," the warlock said easily, a sly grin dancing onto his face and into his words. The short woman blushed at the sound of his speech, his voice wasn't that deep but it was husky enough to draw some attention. _Adorable._ He remarked mentally, infatuated by her meekness. He then wondered how red she could get…

_Okay this shit has to stop right now._ Amaura coughed into her hand, bringing the two magic users out of their moment. She hated being a cock block, kind of, but if she didn't break them up now she was sure that they'd be going at it right in front of her. _And I am not about to see my best friend have sex with her teacher- with me in the room no less! Hell no, I am not about that._ "Come on, lovebirds, at least get us to New York so you two can get a room," the taller woman stated with mirth. Ybeth was going to hate her, but hey she saved her eyesight from getting damaged today.

An awkward silence followed her sentence, and all she wanted to do was laugh harder. _They're both so sexually frustrated, Jesus Christ._ Don't ask her how she contained herself, because she didn't know. The witch simply mumbled her spell and threw the potion onto the ground afterward. A vortex of greens and blues crackled to life before them. On the other side was the apartment her friends were referring to, as well as the furniture that used to occupy their living room.

Ybeth and Keith were still shifting around uncomfortably, so she took the hint to go first. Amaura's dark chocolate depths stared at the portal wall and then at what looked like their new living area on the opposite end. She backed up some then jumped through magical ring. Amaura swayed a little from where her feet touched the floor. At first she thought it was because of her just getting through the portal, her body trying to regain its balance and bearings, until a hard pounding erupted against her skull.

It was instantaneous, like the domino effect: one by one her senses began to erupt; too many things were getting to her at once. Her senses were on fire, she could hear _everything _that was going on in the state. "Ugggghhhh," she groaned out, her hands covering her ears to try and drown out the noise. Her nose was hit next, it was too much! That was something else that she had picked up on, blocking out the mundies. It wasn't as bad in California, they were settled in a huge house in a secluded enough area in Long Beach; so Ybeth could practice her witch stuff while Amaura could run around in her wolf form every once in a while. But New York? Shit, nothing could have prepared her for that.

A strangled whimper came from her lips before she collapsed on the shaggy, cream colored rug. God, her head was _killing_ her. Her skin was burning up, her senses were so overwhelmed it threw her entire system out of proportion. She could hear the witch and the warlock call her name as they rushed after her. Amaura blurrily looked up at them, it hurt to keep her eyes open. They eventually shut on their own; her brain needed all of the energy it could get.

She didn't know how long she'd been out, but her brain and body began to stabilize themselves bit by bit. Slowly, the sounds started becoming obscured, hidden. She was beginning to cool down ever so slightly, and the attack on her nose had ceased. She was so concentrated on fixing herself that she didn't feel Keith pick her up and lay her on the bed in her new room. She was calmed down enough to where she could faintly make out the sobs of Ybeth and the movement Keith's arms as he brought them around her.

It was probably around 3 o'clock in the morning when she was more or less feeling better. _Damn, I was out all day...? Holy shit…_ Amaura couldn't help but feel guilty. She ruined her best friends' day. They were finally getting to go home, and back to 'normal'. Then there she was, fucking things up for them. The taller woman sighed and ran a hand through her dark chocolate locks. _Can I do anything right?_ She recognized that her emotions were still in hysterics caused by her overload, but she couldn't help register the thought in her mind. Could she?

Amaura shook her head and made herself get out of bed. She took in the room around her, it was a bit smaller than the one in their former home but it was nice; big enough for her. The she-wolf took a guess and opened the door on her right. A small smile graced her features. _Victory!_ She stepped into the bathroom and flicked on the light. Amaura hissed when her eyes made direct contact with the bulb, but carried on inside. She was surprised to find a separate shower and bath to reside within. There was an old fashioned feel to the space, but had a modern outlook as well. Amaura approached the sink and washed her face. She debated on taking a shower but decided to wait until tomorrow, or later today rather, her headache wasn't major but it was still there; pulsing behind her eyes lightly.

She exited the room and kicked off her shoes, landing haphazardly by her bed. She inhaled deeply and was about to throw herself onto the mattress when something caught her attention. Amaura turned around, eyes narrowing toward another door to the right of the bathroom. She made her way to the dual French doors and pulled them open. The cold night air hit her heated skin, comforting her in a way. She stepped onto the patio, her sock cladded feet still able to feel the cool touch of the concrete. There was a long bench imbedded into the left side of the wall, many decorative pillows and blankets covered the modern chaise. Beside it sat a taupe colored coffee table and around it was a curved iron railing, elegant swirls and ripples crafted into it.

She passed the table and put her hands on the rail as she sniffed the air again. _What _was_ that?_ The she-wolf racked her brain, going through all the combinations of smells she knew. _Well, it was definitely male..., and had faint traces of alcohol and cigarette smoke laced in it._ She couldn't exactly tell how much, she was too far away for took a breath once more and analyzed the scent. _It was powerful…, purely masculine._ She closed her eyes, focusing solely on the smell. _It promised comfort… and protection. _Her nostrils flared, inhaling again. _It was dangerous, feral…, it smelled like-_ Amaura's eyes shot open. It smelled like _her_. _It was animalistic, challenging. Mischief hidden underneath its current persona…_ It was sort of repressed, like he had been neglecting that side of him. Her eyes suddenly flashed gold, her canines protruding from her lips as her mouth set into a defined smirk. _I can fix that._ She looked into the distance, hoping to get a glimpse of this male figure. _Mine. _She thought without hesitation. She had one leg over the edge of her balcony getting ready to jump off and go find him to make him hers.

Instantly her dark chocolate orbs were back. _What the _fuck_ am I doing?_ She removed her leg off the railing, looked around awkwardly, and headed back inside. _I sincerely hope no one saw that._ She shook her head, ignoring the displeasure of her animal counterpart. The wolf in her wanted to meet him, wanted to make sure he was the _one_ before she took him. Amaura shivered. She sighed, it was an animal thing. In the homelands, her kind chose mates by picking the one that just smelled _right _to them. The she-wolf casted her gaze down at her feet. _Was I seriously about to go hunt this guy down barefoot in the middle of the night?_ Amaura realized her intentions and gave herself a judging look. _Wow. What the fuck me?_ She ran a hand over her face and shut the French doors. The taller woman stretched and popped her back before collapsing onto her new bed, not knowing that the Big Bad Wolf himself was faced with the same problem.

* * *

_God, what a long fucking day._ Exhaustion filled the air around Bigby Wolf, it radiated off him in waves and it could be seen clearly on his face. He really just wanted to get home and get some rest that he desperately needed. Bigby was Fabletown's Sheriff, and that title came with great responsibility and practically no sleep. It was hard enough getting people to trust him, let alone stop other fables from killing each other. He sighed and reached into his pocket for his smokes.

Pulling out the cigarette package, he easily slid one out, popped it into his mouth and lit it. Bigby took a long drag of the cancerous stick, man he needed that. _Good thing it doesn't affect fables._ Before he put the pack back into the pocket of his pants, his eyes scanned over the brand name. 'Huff N' Puff', he chuckled briefly and wondered if the only reason why he bought these was because of the irony or how cheap they were. He flicked some of the ash off his cigarette as he approached the Woodlands apartments' gates.

When he walked into the building he couldn't help but notice the security guard asleep…, again. _Honestly, how the hell does Grimble do it?_ Bigby shrugged his shoulders and shook his head; it was probably for the best. Though he was slightly envious of his colleague, he let it go. As he made his way to the elevator a silent prayer went out to whatever god felt like listening to him, "_Please_, do not let anymore shit happen tonight," though he felt like his thought went in vain it was worth a shot anyway.

The ride up to his apartment was decently quiet, minimal arguing in the hallways from Beast and Beauty, no bitching from Crane; with his heightened senses, he could pick up anything with these ears of his. But all in all it seemed like it was going to be an okay night, hell he might actually get to catch some Z's. _Well, there's always a first time for everything._ As he made his way toward his room, he stopped in the middle of the hallway. "What _is_ that?" Bigby asked himself. There was no one in the corridor but him, he knew he was alone. He found himself staring down a panel of glass to the left of his apartment. A single window was placed at the end of the hallway, his brain and instincts screamed at him to go and open it.

Once he completed the action he sniffed the air again. _It was strong, feminine… hints of vanilla and honey mixed in._ It was a combination that managed to drive his senses wild. _It promised loyalty…, a partner. _He inhaled the air once more, and a light shiver ran through him. _It was deadly and feral…_ _It smelled a lot like-_ he paused, stopping the thought right in its tracks. It smelled like _him_. He's been the Sheriff of Fabletown for _years_, centuries even, and he has never come across a scent that came remotely close to his until today. _It was animalistic, challenging…_ Bigby tried to clear his head, this new fragrance gradually intoxicating him. _It was mischievous, and playful…_ But he didn't _want_ to. _Mine._ His beast growled insistently. His honey brown orbs were replaced with a deep gold. The wolf in him had half the mind to jump out of the window, find this mystery woman, and make her _his_.

In a split second, his eyes flickered back to their honey brown and he sighed. _Did I seriously just think about doing that?_ Bigby asked himself, wondering when he became so impulsive. _As soon as you caught _her_ scent_. His animal answered for him. He shook his head, he knew his thought went in vain. He glanced out the window one more time, absentmindedly thinking of who she was, before he closed it and entered his apartment. Overlooking the grumble of protest from his animal counterpart, he took another drag of his cigarette hoping to get some relief. He didn't, he couldn't block it out- he couldn't block _her_ out. _It even overpowered Snow's scent…_ Bigby added in afterthought. For the longest time, it was Snow White's scent that he could never get out of his head. _But now…_ The mere thought of _her_ set his senses ablaze, a deep rumbling sound echoing off his vocal cords- something akin to a purr tumbling out of his throat. He snuffed out the metaphor and made himself comfortable in his couch chair. _Who _are_ you?_ He questioned, fascinated by the scent and the owner. The Sheriff leaned his head back against the cushion of the chair and relaxed as best he could. He'd deal with it all tomorrow, right now all he wanted was sleep, and so did the she-wolf who would soon drive him crazy.

* * *

**Ooooo, things are heating up! **

**Haha, I know Bigby's part was short, but like I said if you want to see more of his POV just ask :P I also apologize if he seems OOC. In future chapters I'll try to make him more... him lol.**

**Anyway, love it, hate it? Questions, comments, concerns? Talk to me :)**

**Next chapter will include Amaura making fun Ybeth and the introduction of other fables! Which ones? You will find out.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
